


Entrada al Olimpo

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: Finalmente...





	

Tal y como ya antes profesaba el Patriarca y antiguos escritos, el Monte Olimpo era el llamado “Santuario Original” del cual Athena se basó para la construcción posterior a su desligamiento con los Olímpicos. Teniendo entre sus grandes diferencias las proporciones y dimensiones, las cuales son relativas ya que son maximizadas en su interior por los respectivos cosmos de sus Dioses, en donde ellos mismos moran junto a sus caballeros, mayormente llamados: Ángeles.  
De los 12 Dioses Olímpicos primordiales, han sido varios los que han abandonado su recinto, hacia reinados más grandes, entre ellos los Dioses Hades y Poseidón, hermanos de Rey Zeus y considerados los 3 mayores poderes entre los Dioses. Mas igualmente es el mismo caso de Athena, quien no creyente en la superioridad arrogante de sus pares decidió vivir con los mortales, en la tierra, razón de celos, envidia y propiamente hablando… guerra… convirtiéndose junto a Ares en los Dioses con más Guerras Santas en su haber. Aunque no han sido los únicos.  
Hoy se encuentran 6 personas de pie, paradas frente al “Santuario Original”, después de haber recorrido un gran camino presente y pasado, finalmente la Diosa Athena viste su armadura decidida a llegar al más alto de los recintos, el recinto de su Padre Zeus. Junto a ella, los cinco caballeros más cercanos a su presente encarnación vistiendo nuevas armaduras destinadas desde la era del mito hasta este encuentro: Seiya Santo Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, Shun Santo Caballero Dorado de Virgo, Hyoga Santo Caballero Dorado de Acuario, Shiryu Santo Caballero Dorado de Libra e Ikki Santo Caballero Dorado de Leo. Todos finalmente convencidos del innegociable único camino hacia el recinto de Zeus, el más alto y lejano de todo el Olimpo.

1 Ciudadela de la Caza y la Luna, Artemisa.  
2 Castillo Herrero Celeste, Hefestos.  
3 Edén de Amor Celestial, Afrodita.  
4 Palacio Atlánte del Sellado Celeste del Mar, Poseidón.  
5 Obelisco al Astro Rey Sol, Apolo.  
6 Oasis de la Flora Divina, Demeter.  
7 Santa Esparta de la Guerra, Ares.  
8 Portal del Mensajero Divino, Hermes.  
9 Ruinas Antiguas de la Sabiduria, Athena.  
10 Fosa al Inframundo del Caído, Hades.  
11 Catedral de la Unión Eterna, Hera.  
12 Altísimo Reino del Rayo, Zeus.  
¿Podrá Athena cruzarse nuevamente con sus pares hasta llegar a la encarnación de su Padre? ¿Serán los Caballeros otrora de bronce de llevar su poder al límite y de ser necesario derrotar a Dioses mismos, como ya lo han hecho con Hypnos, Thanatos, Hades y Poseidón? ¿O será finalmente el fin de los días del ya más que debilitado ejército de Athena?


End file.
